Ciudad Fantasma
by Maretta
Summary: Porque la muerte nunca será más fuerte que el amor. Songfic participante del desafío de Resident Evil: Behind the horror


Después de un mes intentando pensar, decidí irme por una canción que no sé si la conozcan, pero lo personal me gusta mucho y logró sacarme ideas para este songfic y con la canción _**Ghosttown**_ de _ **Madonna**_ me aviento a este desafío.

Ese fic participa en el _**Reto de aniversario: Música que Inspira Vol. 2**_ del foro de _ **Resident Evil: Behind The Horror**_

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Fantasma.**_

Un cráter, eso fue todo lo que quedó de su amada ciudad ¿Cómo es posible que ese lugar antes haya sido una próspera ciudad? Asesinada por el gobierno en el que aparentemente todos era una porquería que sólo se beneficiaba a sí misma, los policías honestos en su mayoría eran una cruel ilusión.

La radiación había desaparecido pero el dolor en su corazón era irreparable allí pasó su infancia y parte de su adolescencia hasta aquel fatídico día donde murieron todos los que amaba. Ahora se encontraba sola, sola en la oscuridad mientras recorría esa superficie que antes fue su hogar.

Las almas de las personas podían percibirse en el aire, en especial la de él.

Siempre fue rechazada en el colegio, nadie quería ser su amigo y la trataban como un estorbo. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? Nunca lo supo. Y es que incluso los directivos de la escuela le causaban el mayor daño posible. Siempre cuestionó la razón de su existencia, muchas veces consideró el suicidio y vaya que pudo haber terminado con su vida si no fuera por ese atractivo y encantador chico.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó mientras cortaba la cuerda donde pretendía colgarse.

"Nadie me quiere, estoy aquí gastando oxígeno que fácilmente podría aprovechar otra persona"

"Eso no es verdad, cada quién tiene una misión en el mundo y no haz descubierto la tuya"

El enigmático extraño le dedicó una sonrisa más brillante que cualquier estrella del firmamento causando un violento sonrojo. Rápidamente desistió de quitarse la vida y todo comenzó ahí, esa historia que cualquier soñadora desearía.

El tiempo fue pasando y se fueron conociendo más y más, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, desde el mismo sabor de helado a una secreta afición por los autos. Las personas no entendían el motivo de cual un muchacho tan guapo como él andaba con una chica tan extraña, nadie entendía su relación pero no les importaba. Los años siguieron pasando y lo inevitable surgió en esa peculiar amistad, esa pasión nacida en ambos los llevó a cometer un sinfín de locuras en diversos lugares, el amor que se tenían era algo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que sólo existían en los libros más cursis.

Finalmente en medio de una noche de amor entre los jóvenes le entregó un anillo de diamantes para dar un nuevo paso y asegurarse que nunca se separarían de nuevo, ella aceptó de inmediato, su felicidad era sin igual.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar ella le pide a él que no vaya a trabajar, pero le responde que tiene que ir ya que la boda no se pagará sola, además había que avisar a sus familiares.

Triste pero comprensiva le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sin saber que era el último que le daría en su vida…

Las horas siguientes se borraron de su memoria, los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran acerca de zombies por todas partes, monstros aterradores aniquilando gente, cuerpos regados por todas partes y fuerzas especiales rescatando y asesinando gente. Tuvo la suerte de ser la última en subir al helicóptero y salir con vida de allí

Al llegar a la zona segura bajó al borde del llanto preguntando por sus seres queridos. Nadie de su familia había conseguido sobrevivir y su alma gemela tampoco. Observó el anillo de diamantes en su mano y lo apretó sin dejar de temblar.

Su vida se había acabado.

En los años consiguientes intentó rehacer su vida, ayudaba a los niños de la calle y creó un programa para apoyar a las organizaciones anti-bioterroristas, sin embargo nada la llenaba, a pesar de tener muchos amigos ahora simplemente no podía vivir tranquila…le hacía falta su estrella del firmamento.

Una noche inquieta sin poder dormir salió de su casa sin decir nada a nadie y se dirigió a aquel lugar donde su corazón murió. Tardó en llegar ya que volar sobre Racoon City era ilegal pero sobornando y vagando llegó a su destino. Ahora allí se encontraba en esa ciudad que la vio llegar al mundo….y ahora la vería irse del mismo.

Sacó una pistola y gritó su nombre en lo más profundo del cráter más grande antes de disparar justo en su corazón. La sangre brotó de su cuerpo como una fuente que cubrió su cuerpo completamente y poco a poco el suelo fue tomando ese color. Todo parecía haber acabado allí.

Hasta que una luz azul salió del cuerpo de la joven muerta. Era su alma, un alma que desde hace años se había convertido en errante al perder ese lazo que la mantenía atada al mundo. Volaba solitaria en el viento sin rumbo alguno.

Hasta que fue alcanzada por otra luz…

Era él.

Su alma, esa que a pesar de los años y de mísiles termonucleares se mantuvo fiel y en su sitio, las luces se acercaron hasta chocar y volverse una sola. El cielo hasta entonces nublado se volvió celeste y brillante. Quizás físicamente ya no existían pero en el otro mundo nuevamente se habían reencontrado.

Ahora serían dos almas felices en esa ciudad fantasma.

* * *

 **Maretta:** Bueno en contraste a lo visto anteriormente decidí irme a un rumbo distinto, como pueden ver nunca se menciona el nombre de los personajes pero está basada en la vida que este personaje antes, durante en la destrucción de Racoon City, es una historia paralela, pueden ponerle nombres a los personajes y hacerlos como quieran. Quizás no haya sido mi mejor idea y se que pudo ser mejor pero la inspiración no llegó hasta el 30 de Septiembre a las 23:30 pm xD Sin nada más que decir, me despido ;3

 **Xoxo, Maretta,**


End file.
